


Dads suck (but sometimes they’re cool)

by Gothic_Bubbles



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Issues, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Bubbles/pseuds/Gothic_Bubbles
Summary: Sour Cream has... issues with his dad (well both of them really). It can be a real blow sometimes, but other times, his step dad isn’t all bad.Now rewritten to not suck as much.
Relationships: Buck Dewey/Sour Cream
Kudos: 26





	1. Stepdads suck

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. This is unbetad.

Sour Cream was standing at his boyfriend’s door at 11:37 at night and debating whether or not he should actually knock. He really didn’t want to bother Buck with his problems, but he also really needed a good hug. He also really didn’t want to go home. Unfortunately, it was the middle of November and forecasts had been calling for snow tonight. This meant he had three options: he could go home (out of the question), sleep on a bench somewhere and most likely freeze to death, or he could knock on the darn door and ask his boyfriend if he could stay the night. He was cold, his tears from earlier were practically frozen on his face. It seemed for once, to his dismay, that the weather channel was actually right. He stood there as the first flakes began to fall and his fingers began to go numb. Suddenly, his phone began vibrating.

“Hello?” He said, trying to keep his voice down.

“So how long are you gonna shiver on my porch before you knock?” His smug boyfriend asked. 

“I uh i-“ the door opened before he could answer.

“Come on,” his boyfriend said with a smile, “let’s get you warmed up, hm?” 

Sour Cream just nodded and leaned in when Buck placed an arm on his shoulder. He was led into the living room, where the fire place was already on. Buck helped him out of his sweatshirt and asked him if he wanted any tea, SC nodded. Buck grabbed a blanket and threw it over his boyfriend before going into the kitchen to get their tea.

Which left Sour Cream alone with his thoughts. Buck was going to want to talk about this, but SC really didn’t want to. How did he get into this? Right, his stupid stepdad. They had a fight and he ran off after. He had stood outside Buck’s door for at least half an hour, and he walked to his boyfriend’s house from the other side of town, so he’d seen outside in below freezing temperatures for at least an hour in only pants, a t-shirt, and a worn sweatshirt. God, no wonder he couldn’t stop shivering.

“Here’s your tea.” Buck said as he came around to lay next to Sour Cream. He lifted the blanket and scooted closer to his boyfriend, wrapping him in his arms. It was then that he noticed Buck wasn’t wearing his glasses, which made sense, Buck had probably been asleep before he came over. Immediately, he felt bad for probably waking his boyfriend up. Sour Cream laid his head down on Buck’s shoulder and Buck ran his fingers through SC’s hair as they cuddled. SC nuzzled into Buck’s neck.

“You wanna talk about it?” 

Sour Cream shook his head. About a minute later though...

“It’s just, he doesn’t get it. He doesn’t even try to. He just wants me to be a stupid fisherman, despite the fact that I hate fishing.” He said.

“Mhm, this sounds typical, not like something that would land you on my door at 11:30. What else did he say?” Buck asked, knowing there was more.

“He went on and on, telling me I need to grow up, get some realistic expectations. I need to ‘settle down’ apparently. According to him I need to ‘get ready to take over the business’ and ‘find a nice girl to have some kids with!’” He said, choking up at the end.

Buck’s eyes widened. Oh. He hadn’t told his stepdad, or likely, any of his family. 

“It’s okay baby.” He said, stroking SC’s hair again. SC blushed, Buck rarely called him that, but when he did it never failed to make him blush.

“Heh, stepdads suck, huh?” Buck said with a small smile.

Sour Cream gave a shivering nod as he cried.

He had finally stopped shivering, but now was shaking as he cried, well, honestly, sobbed was more accurate. Buck held him tighter and murmured in his ear. Whispering comforting words and kissing his forehead. Finally Sour Cream calmed down. Buck got him up and ushered him into his room. The two of them just laid in the bed and cuddled until they finally fell asleep somewhere around 2 in the morning.


	2. Single dads try

Sunlight streamed into the room through the window, illuminating the space. It would have been beautiful, if it wasn’t shining right in Buck’s face. He cracked an eye open and groaned turning away from the light and right into his boyfriend’s face. Sour Cream was still asleep, making the cutest little noises that weren’t quite snores but weren’t not snores either.

Buck smiled at his boyfriend before reaching over to grab his phone. Looking at the time his eyes widened in surprise. It was later than he thought, almost noon, but neither of them had anywhere to be. They should get up though. Buck had a very strict policy of not sleeping until noon.

“Hey, SC, time to wake up.” He said gently.

Sour Cream just groaned and shook his head before burrowing deeper into the bed. Buck rolled his eyes before getting up. This got Sour Cream’s attention. 

“Where are you going?” He asked with a frown.

“To get breakfast, you want any?” Buck asked as he grabbed his sunglasses.

Sour Cream nodded and got up, following his boyfriend into the kitchen.

When they arrived, it was to find Buck’s dad sitting and reading the paper at the table. This was unusual, Mayor Dewey was usually at work by now.

“Uh, what are you doing dad? Don’t you have work?” Buck asked.

“Not today son.” He said without looking up.

“Ok.” Buck said, still somewhat thrown off.

“Hey, you want a pop tart?” He asked his boyfriend, they were SC’s favorite.

“Uh, I already a-oh Sour Cream, when did you get here?”

“Uh-”

“He spent the night.” Buck said quickly.

“Oh, I was not aware. Well, help yourselves to whatever you want.” Mayor Dewey said before returning to his paper.

“Thanks dad,” Buck said, “now how about those pop tarts?”  
——————————————

Sour Cream ended up staying at Bucks for most of the day. Eventually though, he had to go home. 

“You sure you don’t want me to walk you home?” Buck asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I just wanna sneak in and go the flip to bed.”

“Ok, be safe.” Buck said.

“I will.” SC said with a smile.

The pale boy knew he was gonna be busy tomorrow. He needed to work on his playlist for next week’s rave.


	3. Stepdads can be cool

After the whole...event with his dad, Sour Cream and Yellowtail had actually been getting along. They were on good terms, like, really good terms. Vidalia was thrilled they were finally getting along. Sour Cream was much better for it too. Their whole family was, no more fighting, no more electrical issues from Sour Cream’s music (Sour Cream and Yellowtail had worked that one out), and they could actually do things together now. It was fantastic.

However, Sour Cream was worried. He was going to come out to Yellowtail tonight. Buck was coming over and they were gonna all have dinner together. He had told his mom about it already, she was unconditionally supportive of him and had agreed to help with his plan. 

Sour Cream knew he’d never be able to say it out loud, so the plan was to make a cake and put it on the cake. Vidalia helped him. The cake was chocolate, with vanilla frosting. They had frosted it in a rainbow and had written ‘I’m gay!’ On it. It was a little direct, and corny, but who could be mad with cake? Right?  
—————————————

Dinner had gone smoothly. Almost too smoothly, but it was time to bring out the cake.

“So, Uh, dad, I have something I needed to tell you.” Sour Cream said as he brought the cake in.

“Muh ma mu muh?” Yellowtail asked.

“Just look at the cake.” Sour Cream said.

Yellowtail looked at him suspiciously before looking at the cake. His eyes widened, and he was frozen, speechless.

“Muhmu?” 

“Yeah.” Sour Cream said, looking down. 

Buck put his arm around his boyfriend’s hip and pulled him closer. Looking into his boyfriend’s eyes, Sour Cream smiled and laid his head on Buck’s shoulder. Yellowtail’s silence was starting to get to the pale boy.

“So uh-”

“Mu muh mu muh muh muhmuh mumumuh muh muh.”

Sour Cream started to cry. Buck was immediately worried.

“Thanks Dad.” Sour Cream said.

Yellowtail got up and hugged his son. Buck was relieved, happy tears, they were happy tears.

“Mu muh muhmuh?”

“Yeah, we are,” Sour Cream said, looking fondly at Buck.

Yellowtail got up and hugged Buck, but his face darkened. 

“Mu muhmuh muh muhmuh Mu muhmu mumuh muh muh muhmuh! Muh muh?” He said threateningly.

Vidalia and Sour Cream started laughing at Buck confused face. Vidalia translated and Buck was instilled with even more fear. 

“Yes sir. I promise.” Buck said.

From then on, the two could finally hang out wherever they wanted. They didn’t have to sneak around so much. It lifted a weight from both their shoulders. Sour Cream was happy now. Apparently, stepdads can be cool.


End file.
